Furbolg
Furbolgs are a hulking, ancient race of bear-men who live in the North of Kalimdor. Though they have no special love for war or murder, their tribes have become increasingly hostile as of late due to the corruption of Illidan and the Burning Legion in and after the Third War. The night elves, concerned by the once peaceful race’s condition, have attempted to help the furbolgs settle their tensions. But the mighty bear-men retreat ever-further into their territories and fall deeper into the rage that is overtaking their race. Introduction and History The furbolgs are a race of bear-men who traditionally shared the forests of eternal night with the elves. These simple and peaceful creatures lived in harmony with the forests for generations. They were great friends and allies of the night elves, providing their Sentinels with information about the comings and goings of the forests, and warning them of potential danger. However, the furbolgs close connection with the forests was exploited by the Burning Legion during the Third War. As the forests were corrupted many furbolg tribes became tainted with evil or went completely mad, and began attacking their former allies and destroying the lands they once protected. Their aged and wizened leaders were replaced by ruthless firebrands who lead the crazed furbolgs to prey upon the denizens of Ashenvale Forest. Currently, many of these renegade furbolg tribes remain on the loose, and are considered a grave threat to nearby settlements. Those few furbolg tribes who do remain uncorrupted have become withdrawn and suspicious, fearing that any outsider may bring corruption and madness to them as well. Early History Furbolgs originated from Northrend. They lived on Azeroth before Titans came to the world. Their oral histories speak of the first time Titans stepped on the world and roamed the wilds. War of the Ancients Though the furbolg were around at the time of the War of the Ancients 10,000 years ago, they did not take part in the war against the Burning Legion. However, due to a disturbance in the timeline instigated by the Old Gods, the original Timeline was altered. In the new timeline, they were convinced to join an alliance also comprising of the night elves, the earthen, the tauren against the Burning Legion by the dragon-mage Krasus. It was a reluctant truce (many night elves were xenophobic towards the 'lesser races') but ultimately successful, and formed the foundation for much of the familiarity and peace between the night elves and later furbolg generations. (It should be noted that the timeline created in the War of the Ancients trilogy is canon, proven by the fact that the Blue Dragonflight currently exists.) Tribes Timbermaw :main article: Timbermaw *Found in Northern Felwood, Western Winterspring, and Northwest Azshara. *The Timbermaw appear to be the only furbolg tribe (besides the Stillpine) that has not yet been corrupted in some way, and as such are the only faction that can be communicated with. *Faction points can be gained with them by killing Deadwood and Winterfall furbolgs. *A good reputation with them allows you to buy rare items from them. **See also: Timbermaw Hold reputation guide'' Deadwood :main article: Deadwood *Found in Southern (Deadwood village) and Northern (Felpaw Village) Felwood. Foulweald :main article: Foulweald *Found in Ashenvale Forest (Greenpaw village). Gnarlpine :main article: Gnarlpine *Found in southwest (Gnarlpine Hold) and southeast Teldrassil. Blackwood :main article: Blackwood *Found in Darkshore Thistlefur :main article: Thistlefur *Found in Ashenvale Forest Winterfall :main article: Winterfall *Found in Winterspring Barkskin :main article: Barkskin tribe *Supposedly found in Mount Hyjal *The Barkskin furbolgs have not yet been found in-game despite their appearance in Warcraft 3, and their fate is uncertain. Though it is likely that they have been corrupted in much the same way as many others of their race, this is unconfirmed. This tribe is the basis of many furbolg playable race rumours. Stillpine :main article: Stillpine *The Stillpine furbolgs are an Alliance-friendly tribe of furbolgs living in Azuremyst Isle, Bloodmyst Isle, and the Draenei capital, the Exodar. Bristlelimb :main article: Bristlelimb *The Bristlelimb are a tribe of furbolg living on Azuremyst Isle. Enemies of the Stillpine. An additional NPC named Krolg, once a member of the Foulweald tribe, can be spoken to in Ashenvale with the aid of Dartol's Rod of Transformation. Furbolg Form A furbolg form can be obtained by using a quest item obtained in the Alliance-only Ashenvale quest line * . It is by using this item that the character is able to speak to Krolg. Furbolgs as a playable race? There have been some sustained rumors that the furbolgs will be a player race in a future expansion. The proponents of the Ashenvale Bear-men are convinced that the furbolgs are a better option than some other possibilities, such as the nerubians or the cenarions. See Furbolg Rumor. Inspiration Furblogs are probably loosely based on the Fir Bolg of Irish mythology. The Fir Bolg were a pre-Celtic race who inhabited Ireland millennia ago; as with most such beings, it is unclear whether they were human, near-human, or something else entirely. The Fir Bolg were forced out of Ireland by the Tuatha de Danaan, who are vaguely similar to elves. Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Furbolgs